


No Nut November But Make It Extreme

by Nsfwitchy



Series: No Nut November 2020 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, Rope Bondage, Shibari, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: It’s No Nut November and I was just thinking,,, it’s been a while since I drew nullificationSo have a nullified Zsasz, cause he seems like a guy who’d be into weird body mods lol
Series: No Nut November 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026621
Kudos: 2





	No Nut November But Make It Extreme




End file.
